It is common practice to irrigate wounds and other contusions to the body. Usually, the procedure is used to cleanse the opening and allows a visual assessment of the damage. Also, the irrigation may include an application of medicaments, such as disinfectants, antibiotics, and so forth. In some situations it is necessary to use copious amounts of liquids because of blood flow or contaminants in the wound or both. The effluvia must be maintained in a sanitary manner and disposed of in such a way as to prevent contamination of the surgical area.
Surgical drapes are used for a variety of purposes including absorption of effluvia and covering the adjacent areas of the patient's body to prevent spreading of the liquids. Because of the amount of irrigation required in some instances, the drapes are not sufficient to control the spread of the contaminants.
In situations where a pulsed lavage is used to clean and debride a wound, there is significant splatter and atomization of the contaminated liquid. To contain the air born particles, the drape must have a three-dimensional structure.